This disclosure relates in general, but not by way of limitation, to graphic manipulation.
During the graphical design process, objects are created and modified. In some systems, an object is modified by selecting portion of the object and modifying it by, for example, moving it, rotating it, or resizing it. In some systems, a manipulator is used to modify the object. The manipulator may have graphical indicators representing options for modifying the selected object.